Lolipop
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Teman-temannya melupakan ulang tahunnya kejam. Tapi berkat itu dia jadi dapat lolipop dari si bocah merah. Bad summary hiks :" . Birthday Fic buat Bang Aho tersayang. Lets Check It Out! Enjoy Reading minna-chaaannn. AoAka dan pair nyemil lainnya. Warn inside.


_**Lolipop**_

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: prediksi sendiri XD**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai dll**

 **A/N: Birthday fic buat Bang Mine tersayang. Tetep ganteng ya bang! Love you!/dilempar gunting.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Wa wa wa**_

"Hey semua! Hali ini ulang tahun Daiki loh!"

 _ **Wa wa wa**_

TK Teiko kelas Pelangi sudah mulai riuh. Maklum ini sudah jam istirahat. Dan juga tenaga para anak lima tahun itu masihlah terisi penuh. Berlari kesana sini, berteriak kencang sekali. Rebutan mainan, pamer pensil warna baru, atau memuji _betapa-enaknya-bento-buatan-mamaku_. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi pada bocah tan bersurai biru tua yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Dia menatap jengkel pada teman-temannya yang tak menggubris teriakannya barusan. Mengesalkan sekali bukan, hmmp.

"Heeeiiii! Dengalkan Daiki!" protesnya dengan teriakan nyaring.

"Kuloko _cchi_ mainnya sama Lyouta- _ssu_ , Kagami _cchi_ minggil deh!"

Tarik ke kanan

"Tetcuya itu punya Taiga!"

Tarik ke kiri

Mata biru secerah langit musim panas itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kenapa cobaan masa TKnya terlalu berat ya Tuhan, apa salah Tetsuya. Bocah mungil itu menahan isakkannya.

"Nanti kalo udah gede Lyouta mau jadi pilot telus ngajak Kuloko _cchi_ bikin lumah di langit- _ssu_!"Ah hayalan masa depan lagi.

"Tidak boleh! Tetcuya halus bikin rumah sama Taiga di Amelika!"

Tetsuya lelah Tuhan, jadi bahan rebutan duo Tetsuya-seksual ini.

"Taiga, Lyouta Tetsuya menangis." Si bocah mungil berambut merah terang sang murid termuda, berusaha mengingatkan teman-temannya.

"Waaa Kuloko _cchi_!"

"Tetsuya!"

"Huuuweeee!" meledak juga tangisnya.

Kedua bocah merah-tua dan kuning itu sibuk menenangkan si biru muda yang sedang menangis.

"Mereka berisik _nanodayo_." Bocah hijau berkacamata menggerutu. Kenapa kelasnya tak bisa tenang sedetik saja, dasar anak balita hmmp.

"Shin- _chaaaan_ makan bentonya donk! Kazu kan udah buat susah-susah." Ini lagi, bocah berisik disampingnya. Midorima Shintarou mendengus.

"Berisik _Baka_ o! Aku tidak mau makan bentomu. Nggak sehat _nanodayo_."

"Tentu saja sehat! Kazu kan buatnya sepenuh hati...mau lihat?" Takao Kazunari merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas."Lihat! ini fotonya pas Kazu lagi buat _bento_. Kazu dibeliin celemek lucu sama mama."

/Bocah _raven_ sedang menyumpit ebi dengan apron hijau bergambar beruang teddy/

"Jelek nanodayo." Bilang jelek tapi pipinya memerah, dasar bocah tsundere.

"Kata mama, Kazu bagus kok. Sekalang maem _bento_ Kazu lagi ya, aaaa~"

"Nggak mau _nanodayo_!"

"Shin- _chan_! Kazu bilang 'aaaa' buka mulut _donk_!"

"Hhhmmp!"

Dan terjadi aksi paksa suap-suapan.

Beranjak ke sudut lain kelas Pelangi, dua anak perempuan terlihat sedang bermain boneka belbie.

"Riko- _chan_ kalo udah gede mau nikah sama siapa?" pertanyaan yang terlampau dewasa untuk para bocah cadel.

"Ju-junpei- _sensei_." Dibalas dengan semburat merah muda dari Aida Riko.

Pekikan girang dari si gadis kecil bersurai pink, Momoi Satsuki."Waaa sama _sensei_ ya!" si rambut coklat mengangguk malu.

"Kalo Satsuki- _chan_?"

"Emmm." Momoi mengusap-usap dagunya, pose berpikir."Sama Ryo- _chan_!"

"Hieeee!" yang merasa namanya disebut begidik ngeri.

"Satsuki dan Ryo- _chan_ hidup bahagia selamanyaaaa~" dasar _princess-wannabe_."Iya kan Ryo- _chan_?"

Dan sebuah pelukan maut sukses membuat bocah laki-laki bernama Sakurai Ryo kaku membiru.

Kembali lagi ke bocah tan bernama Aomine Daiki yang ampesnya dikacangin terus. Tak lihatkah teman-temannya, kalau Daiki sudah membawa balon warna-warni yang siap ditiup bersama-sama. Daiki juga sudah minta mama buat beliin topi kerucut dan terompet untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunnya. Tapi lihat tak ada yang mengindahkan Daiki. Mereka memang kejam.

"Yaudah kalo nggak ada yang mau ngucapin ke Daiki! Daiki juga nggak mau bagi-bagi roti tart yang besar!" teriak Aomine sebelum berlari keluar kelas. Hatinya hancur, ulang tahun kelimanya terlupakan.

Mendengar kata 'roti-tart-yang-besar' sukses membuat si bocah raksasa bangkit dari duduknya."Mine- _chin_! _OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO_! Atsushi minta keknya!" dan si ungu ikut berlari keluar kelas. Bocah _raven_ dengan poni menutupi sisi lain matanya ikut mengejar si bocah ungu.

"Atsushi, _bento_ nya belum dihabiskan!"

.

"Dai- _chan_ ulang tahunnya sekarang ya?" Momoi menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku kira masih besok." Sahut Aida.

.

"Hiks hiks meleka kok jahat sama Daiki." Isakkan kecil itu bersumber di semak-semak, konon tempat yang asyik untuk melepas tangis."Meleka kok nggak ingat, sih hiks."

 **Kresek kresek**

"Si-siapa!" teriak Daiki was-was saat mendengar krasak-krusuk tak jelas. Siapa tahu monster besar muncul dan menyerangnya. Mengerikan.

"Daiki." Nada bicara kalem dan lembut."Sedang apa?"

"Kenapa kesini?!" Aomine muda masih ngambek, perlakuan teman sekelasnya terlalu menyakitkan.

Si bocah merah terang tadi mengambil duduk disamping Daiki. Tak peduli tanah kering akan membuat bajunya kotor. Dia merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya.

"Lolipop?"

"Untuk kado ulang tahun Daiki hali ini."

Rasanya terharu sekali saat menerima lolipop rasa susu stroberi itu. Bocah pendiam macam Akashi Seijuurou ternyata lebih memiliki rasa peduli daripada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Te-telima kasih." Dia tersipu lucu."Ucapan ulang tahunnya?" tagih Aomine.

"Kata _sensei_ ulang tahun Daiki masih besok." Ujar Seijuurou polos.

Ooppss

Sepertinya Daiki melupakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Daiki." Sebuah kotak kado besar berpindah tangan. Mata biru safir itu memandang kagum, isinya apa yang kira-kira?

"Terima kasih!"

"Dai- _chan tanjoubi_!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Aomine _cchi_!"

"Aomine- _kun_ selamat ulang tahun."

"Hepi besdey Aomine!"

Dan bertumpuk-tumpuk kado beraneka ragam diserahkan padanya. Betapa senangnya hati kecil Daiki. Teman-temannya ternyata tidak lupa, dia saja yang terlalu cepat. Dan lihat kelas Pelangi menjadi warna warni dengan banyak balon dan pita-pita. Oh jangan lupa roti tart besar diatas meja diletakkan ditengah!

Tapi lebih penting dari itu. Daiki merogoh saku seragam TKnya. Lolipop rasa susu stroberi hadiah pertamanya. Dan yang memberikan adalah orang yang tak dia sangka.

"Akashi!" bocah merah yang sedang akan memasukkan kue kemulutnya menoleh.

"Ya?"

Cengiran sejuta watt Daiki tujukan pada si tuan muda.

"Ayo menikah!"

 **Hug**

Uuwwoohh apakah ini ajakan yang wajib diterima Akashi Seijuurou?

TK Pelangi memang gudangnya bocah aneh bin ajaib.

 **THE END**

BANG MINE SAYAAAANGGGG SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUNN! SEMOGA MAKIN GANTENG, MAKIN DISAYANG SEICHAN, MAKIN SEKSI DAN MAKIN-MAKIN YANG LAIN/caps keinjek.

Uuuwaaahhh jadi! Akhirnya jadi! Uwaaa! Nggak nyangka jadi juga birthday ficnya /terharu. Setelah banyak perjuangan, gonta ganti alur dari yang PWP, Angst, romance hingga yg ini! Ya ampun dan yg jadi malah cerita gaje tentang ulang tahun anak TK ;_;

Sebenarnya ini sedikit banyak fakta juga sih dari beberapa pengalaman, biasalah anak2 itu selalu heboh kalo udah deket hari lahirnya XD

Dari tebar berita dia mau ultah, trus minta temennya bawa kado, dan lain-lain. Saya selalu suka dunia anak XD

Maaf gaje! Maafkan sayaaaa!

Oh ya sebenarnya saya kurang tahu anak TK di Jepang itu waktu sekolahnya kapan, saya hanya kepikiran ini XD

Mind to Review?

With Love,

 **Narin**


End file.
